She's MY Idiot
by mirror-sound27
Summary: Gokudera Hayato was popular. Miura Haru was an ordinary, brokenhearted girl. When Gokudera's fans see them together, what happens to Haru? A 5986 fic. Oneshot.


She's MY Idiot

Summary: Gokudera Hayato was popular. Miura Haru was an ordinary, brokenhearted girl. When Gokudera's fans see them together, what happens to Haru? A 5986 fic. Oneshot.

A/N: First fic I published, but not the first I made. I'm currently obsessed with KHR, specially 5986, so I decided to write a oneshot. I dedicate this to my nii-chan, . Hope everyone likes it!

Disclaimer: KHR never gonna be mine. I own the plot.

* * *

"Will you be my girlfriend?", as Tsunayoshi Sawada, Vongola Decimo, announced this in public for Kyoko Sasagawa, Miura Haru's heart shattered. Yes, everyone knew of the mafia boss' feelings for Kyoko, who likes him as well, but even if Haru knew, she still hopes in being his bride someday. But now, Tsuna was the one who announced it, her heart gave in. It broke. It didn't take the pain.

After the announcement and as the celebration of Kyoko's birthday in the Vongola Mansion continued, Haru went to the balcony of the mansion, and she broke down into tears there. No one's gonna see her there, she believed, but a man with silver hair and green eyes was watching her. Who else shall it be, it's the self-proclaimed right-hand man of the boss, Gokudera Hayato. He knows that he doesn't like her bratty attitude, but he must admit, he is affected when she's hurt. Maybe he doesn't know quite yet why.

Gokudera approached the sobbing girl, silently crying, and he gave her a pat on the back.

"Oi, stupid woman, what're you doing there crying when everyone's having fun?". he said, startling the girl.

"Hahi-! Shut up! You don't know anything about Haru's problem!", she said. Her face was clearly tear-streaked, it was obvious that what Tsuna had said hurts her a lot.

"Tch. How can you tell that when I'm the only one who saw you here? Baka.", he replied. "Anyways, stop the stupid crying already. I'm damn bothered about it an I don't F-ing know why.", he continued ang lightly blushed at what he said. He reached out his handkerchief for Haru to wipe her tears.

"A-arigatou, Gokudera-san. For your concern for Haru.", she said, thanking Gokudera.

She finally smiled, though it still hurts a little. For she realized that there was this certain person who cared a lot for her. Sure, they bicker a lot, specially about Tsuna, but she can't erase the fact that she admires and respects his loyalty to the boss. Also, whenever she was in trouble, Gokudera was there for her. He definitely was the only one who found her there crying. Maybe if it wasn't for her love for Tsuna, it was Gokudera that she loves. He can't stop putting even a single curse word to his sentences, yeah, but he was really cool. He is intelligent, and she can't deny, he's really handsome. He's even got a fans club filled with girls. Now, she's ready to let go of Tsuna, there's someone who can help her forget about him. Yes, she realized, after a long time. She DOES love Gokudera.

"It's no big deal. Besides, being able to make you smile when you just broke down, good enough.", Gokudera said, and he ACTUALLY smiled his rare smiles, just for Haru.

Haru blushed at his sudden reaction. And she, suddenly, hugged him, burying her face in his chest. This was just oerfect to make Gokudera turn into a human tomato.

"O-oi..stupid woman..", he said, failing NOT to stutter.

*CLICK, CLICK*

"A-ah! G-gomen nasai, Gokudera-san!", Haru said, blushing hard at her sudden actions.

"Betsuni.", He just said. (You stupid woman! You're gonna kill me with a heart attack! It was nice though..wait, what am I thinking?)

"Ne, let's go back inside. They might think that we're missing.", Haru said. Gokudera agreed, and took her hand to proceed inside. Haru blushed, and she can't help but smile.

"Wanna dance?", he invited.

"H-hai!", she agreed.

Meanwhile in a hidden place…

"That girl's messing with our Gokudera-sama!", said girl one.

"She's gonna get what she deserves..", said the girl who seemed to be the leader.

* * *

The next day in Namimori Middle School after classes…

Haru was at the gates of Namimori, waiting for a certain someone to return a handkerchief. Then, a group of girls suddenly came before her, and forced her to the rooftop. They dragged her hard, and it earned her a wound below her knee. Then, in the rooftop, they pushed her to the wall beside the door, which hurt her hard.

"What did Haru do to you? Haru doesn't even know you guys!", Haru said, wincing in the pain of her wound.

"We're Gokudera Hayato's fan girls, and you, stop messing with our Gokudera-sama!", the girls said.

"Hahi? What's wrong with Haru being close to Gokudera-san? Nobody owns him yet, right?", she reasoned out, calmly.

"Why you-!", the leader of the group, pissed off, was gonna slap Haru in the face. Haru closed her eyes and got ready for her slap, but it never came. She slowly opened her eyes, just to see a slapped Gokudera standing in front of her.

"G-Gokudera-sama! Why do you protect and care so much about that useless, stupid, idiotic girl?", the leader asked.

"Because..she's MY idiot.", Gokudera said. Haru blushed at his statement. Then, he lifted her up, pulled her to himself, and he pressed his lips against hers. Haru flushed a brilliant shade of red, and Gokudera's fans were dumbfounded by his action. Gokudera then pulled away and embraced Haru.

"If you're gonna do anything like this to her again, I'll make sure to send you one ticket to hell.", he threatened, and the girls ran away like scaredy cats.

"Hey, is that wound alright? Let me use that handkerchief to tend to your wounds.", he said, worry etched all over his face.

"A-Arigatou. Haru's alright now. How about your face? Does it hurt? Haru is very sorry about that..", Haru said, she was worried about him, and she mentally blamed herself.

"I'm just fine, but I know you're not. I'll walk you home.", he said. Haru agreed and they walked hand in hand. Gokudera insisted that she won't let go so that she won't fall, and it became a good excuse to hold her hand.

When they reached the Miura residence, Haru spoke up.

"Ne, Gokudera-san, why did you kiss Haru in front of those girls?", she asked and blushed at the same time.

"Hah? Well…I guess there's n0 point in hiding anymore..", he said.

"I love you, stupid."

"Hahi! Even in your confession, you can't say my name!"

"Tch. I love you, Miura Haru. Happy?"

"Hai!", she smiled.

"So, what do I get as an answer?"

"I love you too, Hayato.", she finally said. His heart jumped in joy. He couldn't believe that he'll really have HIS stupid girl. He gave her a peck on her cheeks, and prepared to leave.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow morning. Don't be late, baka onna.", he said, and finally bid goodbye.

"Hai! Ja ne, Hayato-kun!", she said. And she never regretted that she loved Hayato.

-OWARI-

* * *

A/N: Sucky ending eh? I put up a cliffy ending, because if I get in the mood, I might write a sequel for it. Anyways, it was fun writing this. And my zero-senpai was actually into this story that she read it three times. Haha. So dear readers, feel free to comment, criticisms are acceptable, but no flaming. Thanks for taking your time reading this. Please review! :D

~GokuHaru5986


End file.
